


【莱花/ME】Broken

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: *马总从变态莱莱手里救出小花*大三角，囚禁，强迫，精神控制，录像，塞蛇，失禁
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin, Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 38





	【莱花/ME】Broken

1  
急诊室的红灯持续点亮第三个小时后终于在马克殷切的目光下熄灭了。他从靠墙而坐的姿势倏然站起，由于长期保持同一坐姿，马克的后背已然僵直，他没理会肌肉与骨骼叫嚣着不适的酸胀感，快步走到紧闭的急救门前。那扇分隔着人间生离死别的感应门，在过去一百多分钟里都冷漠拒绝着马克心急如焚的窥探。这会儿，它终于在他面前开启了。

“他怎么样。”马克几乎在医生出现的一瞬间，紧紧抓住了对方的手腕。

乳胶手套还未脱下，就现身在手术室外，这显然不合行规和职业操守，但谁让马克是乔纳森多年的好友呢？乔纳森小时候嗜甜爱蛀牙，为了不被自己的父母发现和责怪，他没少拜托马克的父亲悄悄给他补牙。这份人情乔纳森成年后总算在马克身上偿还了。

他扭了一下手腕，摆脱这个被外界传闻定义为硅基生物的男人的桎梏。

“他没事，但我不得不说，马克，如果你不是我的朋友，我早就报警抓你了。”

乔纳森的话让马克皱了下眉头。

“他身上那些新新旧旧的皮外伤暂且不说，脖子上明显青紫色的勒痕我以为已经够触目惊心了......”

乔纳森不赞同的口吻让马克心脏陡然一震，他用力掐着自己的掌心，克制住想要打断对方的冲动。

“......没想到直肠伤得更加严重。”乔纳森用谴责的目光看向马克。

“怎么会！”马克用力咬住的后槽牙几乎崩裂，口腔内蔓延开浓重的血腥味。

“你问我？”乔纳森显然也遏制不住愤怒了，“这是性侵、是凌虐、是犯罪，你知道吗！”

“不是我......”马克用手盖住半张脸，掩去眼眸深处汹涌而出的痛苦。

乔纳森疑惑地盯着他，“不是你？可他身上新鲜的性爱痕迹......你送他来的时候，你们？”

“我们确实在做爱。”马克说，突然明了爱德华多为什么坚持非要关灯。马克本以为这是因为他内心仍然无法接受自己，现在看来，是爱德华多不想被马克发现自己的遭遇。

“我根本没有插入。”他叹息般补充，“我没有伤害过他。”

马克没有伤害过爱德华多。生理上也许是吧，但经历过背叛，质证桌两端旷日持久的拉锯和对峙，以及亲手粉碎了两人之间暗潮涌动又尚未宣之于口的感情，他怎么有资格说出这句话。

“他怎么样。”马克的声音异常沙哑，前所未有的沮丧袭击着他。

“我缝合了伤口，也给他用了抗生素，只不过，伤在那种地方，吃苦头是在所难免的，你自己看着办吧。”乔纳森直起斜靠在墙上的身体，推了推金丝边眼镜，“麻药效应没过，应该还要睡上一段时间。接下来几天都只能进食流质，你知道，为了避免直肠感染。发烧可能还会持续一段时间，突然晕倒估计是营养不良造成的贫血，他体内有伤，也没法吃东西......这样的情况应该已经持续好几天了。”

乔纳森不太确定地看向马克，“需要报警吗？依照我的判断，他肠道里的创面有些不同寻常，不像是普通的撕裂伤，更像被什么尖锐的物体刺破，这也太变态了，肯定很疼。”

说到这里他打了个寒颤，而马克的表情已经扭曲到近乎失控。

“马克？”长久的沉默后，乔纳森忍不住提醒。

“......等华多醒来吧。”马克说。

“宝贝，你喜欢那个叫马克的什么？他的蓝眼睛，他冷酷绝情的脸，他对你爱答不理的态度？还是你就吃control freak那套？”

“马克扎克伯格有我那么爱你吗？爱到忍不住想杀了你。”

“他是不是操过你了？否则你怎么会因为他而犯下如此低级的错误。”

“你脏了，你怎么能把属于我的东西拱手让人！How dare you！”

“我好爱你，可你为什么不肯乖乖听话呢。我们说好只有彼此，你承诺过全世界最爱的人永远是我，做不到的人是不是应该乖乖接受惩罚。嗯？乖dudu，不要哭，嘘，疼就对了，疼了你就记得住了。”

“宝贝，我要把你吃进肚子里，让你成为我的一部分，那样你就永远也逃不开了。”

爱德华多从一阵彻骨的寒冷中惊醒，睁大的双眼中蓄满不安，仿佛仍然被梦魇裹挟。他喘气粗重得像是破败的风箱，每一次呼吸都必须竭尽全力才能汲取到足够的氧气似的。医院洁白的天花板让他摸不清身处何地，想动一动身体却牵扯出隐秘的疼痛。

“呃......”他发出微弱地呻吟声。

这惊动了身边的人，摆在病床外侧的手传来一阵明显的压力，爱德华多这才发现自己的左手被人紧握着，而那只攥着他手的掌心里布满潮湿的汗水。

爱德华多侧过头看到熟悉的身影，意识逐渐回笼，“马克？”

“华多，你醒了。”马克回应道，伸出拇指抚平他紧拧的眉心，“疼吗？医生说麻醉过后，伤口缝合处会觉得疼。”

“不疼。”爱德华多口是心非地说，没发现额角渗出的冷汗早已经出卖了他。

马克把掌心贴在爱德华多滚烫的额头上，“医生说你还会持续发烧，热度果然上来了。冷吗？华多，我看到你在不停的发抖。”

爱德华多沉默了一会，“还好。”

“我们在我朋友开设的私人病院里，你不用担心隐私会被泄露。”马克说。

爱德华多点点头，双腿间除了磨人的疼痛之外，还有一股清凉的黏湿感，爱德华多猜测，那应该是某种消炎止痛的药膏在发挥作用。既然马克把他送来医院，那就说明自己的秘密已经暴露无疑，他也没有什么好遮掩的。

“华多。”马克平淡无波的声音从边上传来。

“嗯？”爱德华多从怔楞中回神。

“不管他是谁，离开他。”马克命令式要求，语气坚决。

爱德华多瞳孔震颤，下意识别开眼睛不敢去看马克。他果然知道了，但是怎么离开，要是逃得开爱德华多又怎么会不逃走。

“不......”他发出艰难的，如同哀戚又像求救般的拒绝，然后再一次，“不。”

“为什么！”马克用力握住爱德华多的肩膀，压抑已久的凶相暴露无遗。他看不到爱德华多难受得剧烈起伏的胸口，看不到他通红的双眼，只听到那句硬生生的拒绝。

爱德华多明显被吓到了，眼前的马克和脑中的另一个影子重叠到一起，他露出惶恐惊惧的神色，“不，不......”不要伤害我。

“不？”又一次昭示出局的审判让马克变得更加狰狞，“是不是大学时候那个人，你还和他在一起？”

马克知道爱德华多在大学时就有一个固定交往的同性恋人，这导致他们之间暧昧不明又过分亲昵的相处，多多少少沾染上了一丝背德的色彩。无法否认马克喜欢爱德华多，爱德华多也一样，瞎子才看不出来他们身上爱情的种子早已萌芽。可惜，爱德华多并不自由，马克毫不在意这些，但是爱德华多在乎。他高于常人的道德感马克虽然嗤之以鼻，却也表示尊重。

他想要去解开爱德华多病号服的扣子，爱德华多忙出手阻止，“别......马克，别这样。”

接连不断的拒绝彻底惹恼了马克，他不顾爱德华多的抗拒，用力扯开他的衣襟，亚克力纽扣脱离布料，掉在地上发出脆响，爱德华多常年不见光的白皙胸膛也随之裸露在马克面前。

有了乔纳森的提醒，马克终于发现他身体上不同寻常之处，伤痕累累，触目惊心，狠狠灼伤着马克坚冰一样寒冷的双眼。那些纵横交错的痕迹，大多数只剩下浅浅的白痕，看起来年代久远，毫无规律地分布在爱德华多前胸和侧腹。爱德华多惊叫一声拱起腰身，于是马克又窥见了贯穿背部的那几道。难怪纵使是同性，爱德华多也绝对不会在自己面前换衣服，他即便留宿H33，洗完澡出来时，也会将睡衣完好系上每一颗扣子。难怪昨天，在酒会偶遇，爱德华多主动向他提出邀约，也坚持非要关灯，连床头柜底下照亮通道的夜灯都不许留一盏。

和任何血气方刚的年轻人一样，相爱的人们无法克制情欲，在多年前的哈佛校园，马克和爱德华多也有过几次边缘性行为。鉴于爱德华多抗拒裸露，马克就只下拉少许他的裤子，露出阴茎和饱满的臀，用手指和舌头去玩弄他，舔得他汁水横流，看他雌伏在自己身下，漂亮的面容扭曲成意乱情迷的样子，然后纵情达到高潮；马克也会在他并拢的大腿缝里摩擦疏解，或者让爱德华多用湿滑的口腔将自己吸出来。不过马克没有一次真正进入过爱德华多，他只要表现出一丝踯躅，马克立刻就会停下了，完全不像现在。

马克用一只手固定住爱德华多的手腕，交握着按在头顶，然后低头去亲吻他血色尽褪的双唇。爱德华多抖得厉害，惧怕的模样溢于言表，但他的身体是喜欢带着暴力意味的亲热的，大学时只要马克一凶，他反而硬得更快，像是经过特定的训练，马克以前从未细想，现在领悟却已经晚了。

“是谁？告诉我他是谁？”马克咬着爱德华多丰润的下唇，硬生生将那一小团软肉咬出染血的色泽。

爱德华多只顾着簌簌颤抖，像深秋枝头留不住的落叶，转眼间就会凋落。他的脆弱和逆来顺受，让马克心里滋生出卑劣的臆想，本来昨天就是爱德华多勾引的自己。虽然是他先向爱德华多搭讪，酒杯相撞时他刻意去触碰爱德华多的手指，用目光舔舐他饮酒时上下滑动的喉结，对他表现出显而易见的占有欲，但爱德华多并没有拒绝他，他是怎么说的来着，马克，如果你只是想追求肉体关系的话，我可以满足你一回，做完这次，我们彻底分道扬镳，可以吗？别再用那种眼神看我了。

这么说来，爱德华多是不是欠了他一次。马克肮脏的欲念在体内疯狂地翻涌撞击，无处宣泄，只能对着爱德华多肿胀的唇又咬又啃，厚重的舌苔像冷血的爬行动物，划过他线条流畅的下颚，留下一串水渍。爱德华多不自觉扬起脖子回应马克，可是下一秒又疼痛难忍地皱缩起来，从半启的唇缝里漏出痛苦的呻吟。

马克睁开眼，爱德华多脖颈上一片刺目的掐痕印刻入他的视网膜。细密的酸楚从马克龟裂成蛛网的心脏丝丝渗出，华多，他的华多，他以为离开他也能自由飞翔的华多，这些年来到底被禁锢在什么人身边啊......

马克抚摸爱德华多略显凹陷，不复圆润的脸颊，在他错愕与不解并存的目光中询问，“告诉我，我可以为你做些什么？”

可以为他做些什么？

也许曾经马克确实能为爱德华多做些什么，至少在哈佛的前两年，爱德华多第一次滋生出想要摆脱莱克斯的决心。他十三岁那年跟着父亲和哥哥去卢瑟庄园做客，在那里遇到了比他大两岁的莱克斯·卢瑟。爸爸带着哥哥和莱克斯的父亲莱纳德谈了一下午的生意，爱德华多便和莱克斯下了一下午的国际象棋，不得不说，莱克斯的棋艺很高超，爱德华多也是难逢对手，两人对弈得十分尽兴。在之后的第二第三次拜访中，莱克斯带爱德华多参观了自己的恒温植物园，药剂提炼实验室，还有涉猎范围远超爱德华多想象的图书馆。莱克斯博学、睿智的一面逐渐在爱德华多心里烙下深刻的印象。并且通过莱克斯的有意营造，爱德华多甚至以为他是一个恭谦有礼又善解人意的绅士。

卢瑟庄园四季更迭的景色中，越来越多出现了爱德华多与莱克斯相依的美好画面，日渐俊美挺拔的少年，是莱克斯最珍贵和稀有的藏品。他的天真烂漫与柔软心肠让莱克斯不费吹灰之力就能将他收作囊中物。为此他只需要表现出一点点的脆弱和忧伤，惹得爱德华多心疼就好，反正莱纳德在他身上制造过许多现成的伤痕，展示一点给爱德华多看又有什么关系呢。而他病态神经质的本性，爱德华多要经过多久才会真正发现，莱克斯已经迫不及待了。

莱克斯在第一眼看到爱德华多时候便认定，这个肮脏的人世间不配拥有他，于是他决定将爱德华多一同拉入地狱深渊。越美丽的珍宝，就越适合被打破碾碎，不是吗？

2  
爱德华多在剧烈的颠簸中苏醒，距离他离开医院已经一个星期，整整一周的太平日子过后，莱克斯终于不再克制自己的欲望。

下身火辣辣的疼，爱德华多张了张嘴，想叫莱克斯慢一些，却只发出破碎零落的呻吟。

“Dudu醒了？”莱克斯握着爱德华多的膝弯俯下身来，阴茎由此进入到更深的地方。

“唔......”爱德华多悬在半空的腿蹬动了一下，又颓唐地垂落，跟着一进一出的抽插，规律晃动。

“对不起，对不起。”莱克斯一边操他一边道歉，语气诚挚恳切，任谁听了都会动容。他反复亲吻爱德华多，双唇掠过眼尾眉梢，顺着挺拔的鼻梁来到丰润的嘴唇，他用舌头撬开爱德华多紧阖的齿关，含住他闪避的舌尖吮嘬。爱德华多急促的呼吸和压抑的喘息都淹没在了莱克斯唇齿间。他吻得柔情蜜意，配合胯部持续的顶撞，很快激发出爱德华多体内难以克制的情欲。

莱克斯熟悉这具身体，撩拨起来得心应手。他折起爱德华多的双腿，一只手握住他半勃的性器，套弄时连带底下的双球一起揉捏，阴茎一下下准确击打在前列腺位置，房间里响起清晰的抽插声。

“啊......啊......”爱德华多双手攀着男人的肩膀，乖顺地挨操，身体逐渐发热。

他柔软的肠道被干得酥烂，张着嘴娇喘连连，强烈的快感让他眩晕。莱克斯亲吻他的肩胛骨，继续刚才未完的话，“我不应该让‘夜色’有机会咬伤你。”

手指顺着爱德华多的胫骨向上，酥麻微痒的触感惊动爱德华多记忆里某种可怕的经历。

莱克斯抚摸他哆嗦着的小腿，“别怕，别怕，我拔了它的牙齿。它再也不能伤害你了。”

微凉潮湿的手指像蛇信一样在身上游走，爱德华多冷颤了一下，恐惧让快感潮汐般消退，他的阴茎迅速萎靡，皱缩回柔软的草丛，不再分泌肠液的后穴也变得干涩，使得莱克斯的出入不再顺畅。精瘦的男人停止动作，略歪着脸，露出全然困惑的表情。

“是真的，你不信吗？”他拔出性器，趴在床上查看爱德华多被操得红肿外翻的穴口。手指沿着外圈抚摸一阵，然后刺进去。

“里面已经痊愈了。”莱克斯像指检一样，一寸一寸抚摸爱德华多的肠壁，“有几个偏硬的结块，是缝合造成的吗？啧，到底还是留下痕迹了。”

“莱克斯，我不想要......”爱德华多扭动挣扎，有一种自己被当作牲口在接受检验的错觉，他从胃里泛出酸意，恶心得想吐，肠道也跟着反射性痉挛，创口虽然已经治愈，曾经遗留在里面的伤害似乎仍然挥之不去。

下巴传来一阵疼痛的压力，是莱克斯用力钳住了他。男人嘴角微扬，眼睛却是冷的，“Rule no.1 :Never refuse me.”

“对不起。”爱德华多忙惶恐不安地道歉，焦糖色的虹膜瞬间被水雾所覆盖。莱克斯的残忍和阴晴不定他见识得太多了。爱德华多浑身上下剧烈抖动，弥补似地不停在说，“对不起对不起，请原谅我。”

莱克斯拇指揩过爱德华多红肿的下眼睑，后者下意识闭眼，堆积的泪水随即染湿了莱克斯的指腹。

“别怕呀。”

莱克斯把拇指塞进口中，舌尖卷去咸涩的液体，他咂巴了两下嘴，意犹未尽似的，索性凑过去直接舔舐爱德华多的眼睛。爱德华多拱了一下背，很快又强迫自己舒展开，忍着不适任凭莱克斯滑腻的舌苔滑过他眼球表面。

莱克斯的动作很温柔，双臂拥着爱德华多，手指在他柔韧的腰上有一下没一下的揉捏，仿若情人间缠绵悱恻的调情，然后推到他，重新插入。

爱德华多扬头急喘，放松自己向莱克斯俯首称臣，彻底吃进硬物后，再收缩内部，用讨人喜欢的甬道热且紧地服侍莱克斯。

男人像狗一样不停拱着爱德华多，紫红的阴茎不停在他身体里高速抽插，咕湫咕湫挤出肠液，连着半节猩红色肠壁一同被拽出，塞进去时又凶猛异常，整个穴口都要被撞凹陷下去。爱德华多夹着臀肉，早已习惯性爱的身体自发追逐起快感，他张着嘴，断断续续呻吟，夹带短促的泣音，细长的手臂牢牢攀附住莱克斯，自愿被干得丑态百出。

莱克斯垂着脸，白金色的发梢扫过爱德华多额头，烫热的吐气喷洒在爱德华多敏感的颈项，瘙痒的触感，和肠道深处的喜悦交相呼应。爱德华多十指情不自禁缠紧莱克斯脑后发丝，身体越来越热，堆叠在小腹的酸软快要承载不住，亟需寻找宣泄的出口。

“莱克斯，摸摸我。”爱德华多急不可耐地诉求。在很长的一段时间里，他是不被允许自渎的，他是莱克斯的东西，身上的每一个部位都属于莱克斯。

“乖。”莱克斯奖赏地握住爱德华多勃发的性器，收拢五指套弄，“舒服吗，Dudu？我操得你爽不爽？”

“舒服，好爽......”爱德华多意乱情迷，大脑丧失思考的能力，眯着眼睛，只想快些射出来。

莱克斯指尖陷进潮红的顶端，对着小孔轻捻了一下，爱德华多发出高昂的叫喊，腰肢上挺，翕张的尿道泄露出射精的前兆。

莱克斯又用手指堵住了他，延缓极乐降临。

爱我吗？爱。我也爱你。乖不乖？乖的。听话吗？听话。

莱克斯说什么他都回应，情人间的絮絮叨叨。莱克斯满意了，于是放开堵住的射精孔，连胯部都在野蛮地前挺，他一手把着爱德华多的腰，不让他乱动，肉棒专挑他承受不住的角度攻歼。本就在攀顶边缘的身体立刻达到高潮，爱德华多一股一股射出精液，重喘着，脸色潮红，沉浸在甜蜜的情欲中。

莱克斯微侧过身按亮床头右侧的通话键，“把‘夜色’带来。”

平淡无波的指令斩断达摩克利斯之剑索命的悬锁，锐利的锋刃刺入爱德华多柔软的心脏。他原本以为自己能够逃过一劫的......

“不要啊！”爱德华多脸色突然变得煞白，大声尖叫起来。

“你又说不要了。”莱克斯这时顶了顶还留在他体内的性器。

“呃......啊！”爱德华多发出如同泣血的哀叫，身体抖动如筛，同时品尝了极致的快乐和没顶的痛苦。

莱克斯把爱德华多翻了个身，静脉虬结的阴茎在肠道里狠狠刮了一圈，激得媚肉紧缩，爱德华多呜咽着向前爬，又被莱克斯抓回来，然后就着他高潮痉挛的肠道猛烈抽插，用恨不得捅坏的力道凶狠地操干他，肠道被凿成肉柱的形状，软烂地依附着逞凶作恶的东西。莱克斯用力去揉捏他丰满弹性的臀，肉浪从指缝溢出，他掐完了又去抽打，啪啪作响，毫不留情，已然超越情趣的范畴，没过多久白嫩的臀肉变得红肿光亮。

“疼啊，疼......”爱德华多痛呼出声，但他的身体早已习惯凌虐式的性爱，阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下重新涨大。

莱克斯发现了，笑得歇斯底里，“Dudu喜欢！哈哈哈哈，Dudu喜欢！”

莱克斯捣弄得越发卖力，同时第二次卡着爱德华多的根部不许他射，爱德华多抽噎着摆腰扭胯，试图借助摩擦前列腺获取快感，莱克斯爽得头皮发麻，阴茎在软滑多汁的甬道里坐享其成。几十下后，他终于爆发在爱德华多体内。莱克斯和爱德华多做爱从来不带套，如果爱德华多是女人，恐怕从十六岁到现在已经生下不少莱克斯的子嗣了。但他是男人，没有子宫，只能撅着屁股任凭白色浓稠的糊状物淌出肉穴。

爱德华多大脑一片空白，也忘了身处何处，阴茎还直挺挺的翘着没有得到宣泄，他塌下腰，在床单上蹭动，一副欲求不满的模样。直到敲门声响起，爱德华多像被惊动般，浑身一震，猛然回过神。冷汗一层叠着一层从他全身的毛孔渗出，被恐惧支配的大脑，已经感受不到任何快慰。

“不要不要。”他摇着头，双眼迅速被泪水浸湿，整个世界都融化成油画一样的色块。

“嘘嘘，你今天拒绝了我好几次，必须接受惩罚。”

男人模糊的身影向他走来，金色的发丝在空中微微晃动，手上提着一个长方体盒子，爱德华多知道那是什么，泪水失控般拼命往下掉，“莱克斯，求求你，别这么对我，我知道错了，我再也不会了，饶了我......”

方盒被打开，莱克斯单手从里面捧出一团柔若无骨的东西。爱德华多尖叫一声，手脚并用向床尾爬去，但能逃去哪里，整栋房子都是囚禁他的巨大牢笼。

看着爱德华多蜷缩在栏杆边瑟瑟发抖，莱克斯心里升腾起扭曲的快意，谁让他把属于自己的东西拱手让人，总得让他吃点苦头，不然记不住疼啊。

夜色浓如泼墨，莱克斯手里同名的小蛇也蓝得接近墨色，一层反射着微光的细小鳞片覆盖全全身，它吐着信子盘踞在男人一侧手腕上，畜生没有喜怒哀乐，也不会因为咬过爱德华多，被拔了牙齿就记恨莱克斯。但是爱德华多记得，肠道里阴冷蠕动的滋味他一辈子都忘不了，还有被尖牙刺破黏膜时生不如死的剧痛。他转而抱住男人的腰，哭着不停讨饶。爱德华多赌咒发誓一辈子只爱莱克斯，绝不再妄图离开他，手指用力在他腕上掐出白痕，表明决心。相信我，相信我，爱德华多睁着泪眼，如惊弓之鸟。我相信的，莱克斯微笑表示接受。但最终还是按住了他。

莱克斯用绳索绑住爱德华多的手腕——床边的一排按钮可以按照莱克斯的需要提供任何他想要的工具，他分开那对无力阖拢的膝盖往下摁，爱德华多股缝里还是湿滑的，中心的肉眼含着一口白浊，正口是心非在流水。莱克斯轻易就插进去一根手指，然后指引着小蛇游了过去。

稍硬冰冷的头部触到括约肌，爱德华多浑身寒毛炸起，抽着气，癫痫一样哆嗦。细软的蛇身钻了进去，爱德华多下意识绞紧内部，蛇感受到压力扭动挣扎起来，同时奋力往更为湿热的内部钻凿。

爱德华多已经发不出声音了，他既不会哭也不会叫，睁着眼睛不停摇头流泪，双眸被洗得像琥珀一样透明，手腕用力挣动，只徒劳留下一圈圈红色的勒痕。

“Dudu刚才不是还没有得到满足吗？让‘夜色’帮帮你。”莱克斯无异于恶魔的声音在耳畔响起。

爱德华多朦胧着泪眼望向莱克斯，无声祈求饶恕，蛇已经钻到很深的位置，使爱德华多产生即将肠穿肚烂的错觉。莱克斯阴湿的手指挑起他蛰伏在草丛里，因害怕而熄火的阴茎，绵软一团，被莱克斯捏在手里把玩，他翻开表皮强行剥出嫩红的前端，用指腹摩挲刺激，同时蛇头也正好顶到前列腺处，“夜色”上下肆窜，细薄的鳞片剐蹭在爱德华多敏感的位置。爱德华多扬高头颅，喉咙里发出“嗬嗬”的声响，尽管蛇很小，鳞片很软，但与之相比，他的肉壁更柔嫩，被撩拨扫刮时会产生难耐的瘙痒和麻痛。

感受到柔软的性器在手中觉醒，莱克斯怪笑两声，语气却凶恶异常，“婊子！”

爱德华多猛抖身体，整个人从内到外都为之冻结，下腹收紧，更为偪仄的环境让“夜色”本能挣扎，甩动蛇尾四处蠕动撞击，前列腺被迫承受一次又一次软中带硬的侵袭。爱德华多敞着腿疯狂流水，摇头双腿乱蹬，然而摆脱不了难以言喻的诡异触碰。

血液是热的，皮肤是冷的，心是热的，浑身的汗水是冷的，肠道深处是热的，蛇的鳞片是冷的。爱德华多置身冰与火的地狱，在恐惧和欢愉的反复拉锯中被一条蛇干到高潮。莱克斯重重压着他，含着他射精的鸡巴吞吃，一面骂他“婊子，贱货”，一面舔光他的精液。他还欲壑难填，按压爱德华多的肚子，逼他继续射尿。爱德华多挣脱不开，只好抠抠索索泄出澄黄水柱，仅剩的尊严在莱克斯面前彻底粉碎，化作齑粉。

莱克斯解开绳索，毫不介意地把人从脏污的床单上抱起来，停下辱骂的话，反而像对待珍宝一样，虔诚又郑重地吻他，然后哄他，“不哭了，不哭了，Dudu再哭我要心疼了。”

爱德华多恍惚被莱克斯拥在怀里，双眸空洞地睁着。曾经他们不是这样子的。他只依稀记得在十几岁的时候，莱克斯带他漫步庄园冬日幽静的小径，这个消瘦的哥哥走在他前面，穿得不多，于是更显单薄。身姿略带可怜地佝着，金发却像吸收了阳光一样耀眼。他走进素白画卷般的美景，回头，微笑着喊他Dudu，周围随之变亮，色彩斑斓如同春天。

3  
Facebook奥罗帕图总部笼罩着一层不同寻常的低气压，马克莫名失踪了两天，再次回归后好像一切都不太一样了。说不上来他身上到底发生了怎样的变化，马克依然还是那个我行我素的暴君，执行力一流，缺乏多余表情的脸，在骂人时也没能额外开出朵花来，仍旧埋首于屏幕，日以继夜地编写代码，并且把红牛当水喝，像个不知疲倦的机器，靠牛磺酸维持基本电量，只是......

“马克别再动后台了！你的bug要弄疯我了，你到底是来帮忙还是来捣乱的！”达斯汀抓狂的声音从走廊里传来。

清脆的键盘音嘎然而止，马克颓然垂下双臂。他找不到爱德华多了，这几天他动用了能想到所有的手段去寻找从医院失踪不见的爱德华多，但他就如同突然凭空消失了一样：信用卡账单，出入境记录，周边摄像头，全部都是空白。马克主动接过达斯汀的工作，要求接管Facebook包括名下所有社交软件的后台，设置关键字符筛选机制，目的是为了在海量的图片或者文字里搜索关于爱德华多的蛛丝马迹。

没有，全部没有，最后一条记录，就是他从医院用手机叫了一辆Uber，然而爱德华多并没有坐上那辆车，他的手机在那之后也关机再没有开启过。

前些日子发生的所有，都仿佛马克的一场梦境。在梦里，他和爱德华多偶然相遇，他们对曾经发生的所有闭口不谈，却也能谈笑风生，他释放出些许暧昧的信号，爱德华多从善如流接受，并且主动发出邀请，他们去楼上开房，然后，然后......

马克有些恍惚，记忆中琐碎的片段交织在一起，朝他扑面涌来。

“爱德华多·萨维林，好了，现在你知道我的名字了，可以让我一人待一会儿了吗？”

“马克，又是你，是我的错觉吗？怎么最近总碰见你。”

“对不起！我不是故意扇你的，只是你突然凑近，吓了我一跳......”

“......没什么，昨天摔了一觉罢了，蹭到的。”

“我......我不知道，我有在交往的人了。”

“啊！马克！不要......别碰那里......呃！嗯......”

“我没法离开他。”

“哦天，我不是在耍你......但是，没那么简单，我不能，我不能......”

“你怎么可以这么对我！你让我显得一无是处，就和他说的一样......我是不是真的就那么不值得被爱......”

“你不知道那对我来说意味着什么......”

“马克，告诉我，让你念念不忘的是什么？如果只是性的话......”

“哐当！”

马克把键盘砸到了地上。怎么可能只是性......他恨爱德华多对他的爱意视而不见，一再逃避，他并非没感觉。他们在深夜拥抱时，畏寒的小鹿明明渴望他怀里丰沛的热量。马克不会照顾人，连爱德华多发烧都没有察觉，直到爱德华多烧得差点晕倒在H33，他才想着去客厅找药，但是爱德华多拉着他的袖子，“别走。”

“我只是去拿药。”

“不行。”

“只离开一分钟，马上回来。”

“一秒钟也不行。”

平时省身克己的人，到了生病，反倒无理取闹起来，马克拿他没办法，道理讲不通，只好连人带被子一起簇拥着抱到客厅。

马克忍耐了多少次，连自己都数不清，爱德华多踯躅，他就等着，把所有的耐心都用在他身上。到头来爱德华多却觉得他追求的只有性。

马克鼻酸得快要落泪，猛抬起头，看到对面衣架上悬挂着的熨烫得笔挺的西装。爱德华多这么挑剔，向来只喜欢品牌高定，离开时却只穿着医院的病服，留下这套西装和衬衫在柜子里，他到底去了哪里？

三天后，马克收到了一个包裹，里面放着一个u盘，没有任何说明的文字，也没有寄件人信息，马克看了一眼就将它丢进了垃圾桶——不要使用来路不明的存储设备，这个道理恐怕连小学生都清楚。

到了晚上10点，忙完了一天的工作，马克抬起头，周围已经一片漆黑，只有他透明水族箱一样的办公室还亮着明灯。马克活动了下僵硬的四肢，腿一伸，踢倒了边上的垃圾桶，纸屑杂物翻了一地。

他不甚在意的用脚把东西归拢，然后再一次看到了那个u盘，鬼使神差的，他弯腰捡起了脚边黑色的物体。马克没有将u盘插进自己的电脑，找了一台平时不用的主机，用来读取其中的数据。

里面存放着几段视频文件，马克双击了两下，打开其中时长最长的那个。播放器弹出，被阴茎操干的私处顿时放大在他眼前，活塞运动跟着进度条的前移开始进行。

马克蹙起眉心，以为是某个无聊人士的恶作剧。

承受一方看得出来是个年轻男性，性器干净漂亮，粉白一根紧贴小腹，股缝水光淫靡，撑开的肉穴呈现出红宝石般熟欲的色泽。他被阴茎鞭挞得肠肉外翻，褶皱缝隙里浸满黏连不清的白浊液体，一看就是久经人事的样子，画面里还有肉体拍打的撞击声和水声，以及极力压抑的暧昧喘息。

他看了一会，觉得无聊，正打算关掉播放器，男人腿根内侧的一颗褐红色小痣吸引了他的目光。马克怔住了，从尾椎骤然窜起一股直冲天灵盖的寒意。

“华多，你这里有一颗痣。”

“不要看啦！快关灯。”

“为什么不能看，我偏要看，我不但要看，还要摸一摸。”

“啊哈哈哈，别，好痒......马克，你再不停我要生气了。”

他怕痒的躲，自己追过去，嗅着他湿漉漉刚洗完澡的味道，不但摸了，还用舌头去舔。

马克的手指悬在鼠标上方不会动了。嫩白皮肤上那颗深色的痣在他眼前诱惑地晃动着，紫红怒涨的阴茎每次猛插进穴里，它就抖得像是要掉下来一般。

“华多......”马克嚅嗫着唇喃喃自语，冷汗涔涔渗出。

阴茎进出的频率加快了，男人毛发丛生的阴部碾着白皙的臀肉挤压拍打，每一下都撞到饱满的双丘变形才罢休，身体的主人被操得向前移动，又被拽回来狠狠进入，再也克制不住地呻吟起来。

玻璃开裂的声音自心底响起。马克深邃的面孔血色尽褪，真的是华多，他的华多......

施暴者一个猛顶，顿住了，显而易见是在射精，他筋络暴起的器官上没有套着乳胶薄膜，直接将精液灌进身下绵软颤抖的身体里。马克握紧拳头，双目几欲眦裂。视频只有简短的一段，结尾的画面对准爱德华多饱受凌辱的躯体，镜头拉远，马克终于看到了他全部的样子，爱德华多身上布满被粗暴对待的伤痕，看上去累坏了，斜着头，睫毛轻颤，洞开成一指宽度的肉口无力收拢，从深处淌出白浊和血丝。他缓缓伸出手，想要掩藏自己难堪的下半身，却被另一只手蛮横挥开。

“不要拍，求你......不要拍。”爱德华多捂住脸啜泣着求饶。从指缝流出的泪水定格成最后一帧的画面

周围陷入死寂，很长一段时间里，马克都忘了要去呼吸，直到肺部传出疼痛地抗议，他猛抽一口气，然后剧烈呛咳起来。

“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！”房间里回荡着马克怒极也痛极的咒骂。他扔了滑鼠在四周来回踱步，恨不得将拍摄人一刀捅死。

马克坐定下来，十指在键盘上迅速翻飞。几分钟后，疯了似的键盘音停止，马克颓唐倒在椅背上。没有可用讯息，查不到ip地址，这是个干净到不能更干净的u盘。

他盯着屏幕，另外三个没有被开启过的文件恶魔一样蛊惑着他，马克害怕但又无法控制自己的手。他最终还是依次打开了它们。

画面中爱德华多被人掐着下颌骨，嘴里被迫塞进一根阴茎，他紧蹙着眉，嘴里发出呜呜的叫声，那人不顾他的意愿整根没入，爱德华多做出一个应激性的反呕表情，眼圈瞬间泛红，一阖眼睛，珍珠似的泪水就顺着眼尾一颗一颗滚落。短短十几秒，刚好拍到对方深喉后射在他口中的样子。他跪着，喉结上下滚动，乖顺咽下男人的浊液。

另一段里，爱德华多在被工具玩弄，黑色的按摩棒插进他敏感脆弱的部位，那根嗡嗡作响的东西比男人的阴茎还要粗壮，将粉嫩的窄穴撑开到极限，每一丝褶皱都被抻平，裸露出肌肉惨白透明的样子。爱德华多嘴里套着橡胶口球，无法吞咽的口水顺着开裂的嘴角淌出。他的膝盖分别被两个金属圆环锁在一根棍子的左右，使得双腿门户大开，连想要并拢的资格都被剥夺了。假阴茎露在外面的半截兀自扭曲蠕动，在空气中变化成各种诡异的形状。然后有人握住了外部的手柄，拉出来一点，于是马克看到那根器具的周身布满可怕的凸起颗粒，爱德华多徒劳蹬动小腿，足趾畏惧地蜷缩在一起，他分泌的肠液也被带出，淅淅沥沥打湿身下一大片床单。男人握着凶器用力向里捅去，爱德华多仰起头，喉咙里溢出哀切可怜的呜咽声，他发丝尽湿，脸孔涨得通红，可下一秒又变得苍白，脸上呈现出痛苦的表情。

马克没有等播放结束就关掉了视频，他把脸深深埋进掌心，缓了很久才打开最后一个。

镜头晃动得很厉害，夹杂着爱德华多的哭喊声。马克什么都看不清，直到手持摄像机的人把它扔在一边，画面歪斜着对准了半面窗子，半透明的白色纱帘在风的作用下翻起微弱的波浪线，窗外影影绰绰，茂密的绿化上方露出一个建筑的尖顶。

马克还没来得及细看，那人重新拿起了摄像机，这回爱德华多双手和腿都被捆绑固定，绳索从天花板垂下。一条通体深蓝的小蛇正吐着信子盘在爱德华多大腿根部，蛇头离他幽秘的入口只有几寸距离，它似乎被什么味道所吸引，缓缓向那里游去，爱德华多腰部奋力扭动，却怎么也甩不开冰冷的爬行生物。他的甬道里一定被涂抹了什么蛇类喜欢的东西，蛇头刚接触到肛口就拼了命的往里钻。褶皱内陷，爱德华多尖叫起来，“让它离开！求求你把它弄出去！！！我以后都听你的，什么都听你的！”

画面播放到这里就停止了，马克呆坐很久。他听到自己擂鼓的心跳和粗重的喘气，如果不是这些一息尚存，马克不禁怀疑自己全身的血液是不是已经凝结。视频其中两段无论色彩还是清晰度看起来都有些年头，爱德华多的身形也略显青涩，而剩下的，则接近现在的爱德华多，画质也更细腻......

原来这么多年来，他都持续的，被同一个变态所支配，禁锢在无法挣脱的扭曲关系里，自己怎么能毫无察觉，甚至暗中责怪他优柔寡断，不愿斩断过去。马克从黑夜坐到晨曦将至，心脏持续钝痛着，伴随深入骨髓的恨意，他恨画面外看不见的那个人，也恨自己。

天亮前，马克蓦地想起了乔纳森的话。

“......他肠道里的创面有些不同寻常，不像是普通的撕裂伤，更像被什么尖锐的物体刺破，这也太变态了，肯定很疼。”

是那条蛇......马克握紧拳头，也就是说，那段录像的拍摄时间，极有可能就发生在几天前。他重新打开最后一段视频，把面对窗子的画面截图，放大并打印，后面的尖顶建筑是唯一可用的线索。蓝色尖顶，中心镂空，隐约看出周围精美雕花，洛可可风格建筑。马克凝神看了很久，不放过当中的任何一个细节，那段时间爱德华多在纽约，马克查过他的日程表，并且他敢肯定自己曾经见到过这栋建筑，马克天生眼疾，蓝色是他唯一分辨得清的颜色，他不会记错。只要弄清楚这栋建筑是什么，就可以根据方位，角度和透视距离，判断出爱德华多所处的具体位置！

4  
莱克斯·卢瑟的大名马克如雷贯耳，他年纪轻轻从自己的父亲手里继承产业遍布北美的卢瑟集团，它的上一任总裁——莱纳德·卢瑟暴毙家中，人生定格在54岁的精壮年纪，在此之前莱纳德从未被披露过身体有任何隐疾，又有传闻称卢瑟父子不睦已久，这使得莱纳德的突然死亡沾染上一丝阴谋的色彩。但警方排查后，解除了莱克斯的嫌疑，他也顺利接过权柄。莱克斯花了半年时间压下所有质疑的声音，大刀阔斧改革，清除旧股东，培植起属于自己的势力，第二年就将集团更名为莱克斯集团。自此，卢瑟家族百年基业正式改朝换代。

以马克今时今日的地位，没有多少地方会将他拒之门外，但纽约州市郊占地面积颇广的卢瑟庄园，就是其中之一。经过周密的调查，他几乎可以确定爱德华多一直不愿说出口的恋人就是莱克斯·卢瑟。蓝色尖顶的建筑位于庄园斜后方，是这个不出名郊镇的地标建筑，马克曾在一本旅游杂志上看到过，那是他候机时的消遣读物，仅仅扫了一眼马克已经将之与海量的信息一起存储在自己精度极高的大脑里。

大学时的马克根本不具备与莱克斯抗衡的能力，不过今时不同往日，马克的敲门砖很简单，他掌握了莱克斯弑父的证据，这个世界上只要存在于互联网上的事物，就没有马克翻不出来的。莱克斯处事谨小慎微，从他寄给马克的u盘里几乎不留线索这点就可以看出，但莱纳德也早就对他起了防备之心，这位提早被了结生命的亿万富翁给世界顶级黑客留了扇后门。如马克所料，邮件发出没多久，莱克斯庄园的邀请函就已经寄到他的办公室。玫瑰香氛熏蒸过的卡片上刻写两行考究的烫金字体，指明时间和地点，莱克斯是个有格调的人，也注重仪式感，这是一封请柬，也是他向马克下达的战书。

莱克斯站在二楼，凭栏而立，面无表情注视被管家带进大厅的马克。

马克仰头，见到他，没有多余的寒暄，一针见血问，“华多呢，你把他藏在哪里？”

莱克斯从盘旋的楼梯慢慢向下，“欢迎，马克。”

他说话声音高昂，尾音神经质地发颤，皮肤是常年不见阳光的苍白，同样缺少色素的发丝垂荡在脸颊两侧，随着步伐一颠一颠，莱克斯五官深邃，刀刻一样，嘴角凝结着一个毫无温度的笑，同样冰冷的还有他的眼睛，让马克想到了某种爬行动物。

马克冷着脸，他素有硅谷暴君之称，身上散发上位者的威压，但到了莱克斯这里，这股无形的压力似乎被轻易化解，即便软肋握在对方手中，莱克斯依然从容淡定。

“他在哪里。”马克咬牙切齿问。

“喝茶吗？还是咖啡？”莱克斯不答反问。

在长时间没有得到回复后，他短促笑了一声，“何必这么着急。”

“我怕等不急的是你，再过......”马克看了眼立在墙边的古董钟，“28分钟，所有的罪证都会自动发送到FBI的举报邮箱里。”

“你确定FBI有能耐抓我？”莱克斯挑眉。

这回换成马克轻笑起来，“那配合全球最大的社交网站同步曝光呢？舆论的风向标在我手上，你没有能耐压制。现在立刻放了华多，动作够快的话，这段时间也许还够你找一条偷渡到欧洲的路线。”

“或者我同时绑架你？”莱克斯说。

“那你可以试试看。”马克完全不把他的威胁放在眼里。

莱克斯“啧”了一下，一脸无奈，好像马克正在干一件不地道的事，他打了个响指遣退站在一旁候命的管家，然后说，“既然你确定不要茶水，那就怠慢了，跟我来吧。”

莱克斯把马克带到了书房。

“这是我父亲生前经常待的房间，也是他咽气的地方，我从前厌恶得一步都不愿意踏足这里，现在嘛......”莱克斯笑了一下，凑到马克耳朵边上，“看到中间那张桌子没有，我最喜欢在上面操Dudu了。”

马克后槽牙咬紧，论起拳头朝莱克斯挥过去，莱克斯早有准备，向后一扬，但下颌还是被擦了一下。马克趁他踉跄的一瞬掏出卫衣中间口袋一直握着的枪支，格洛克19式黑洞洞的枪管毫不迟疑指向莱克斯眉心。

“少说废话，人呢。”

莱克斯象征性举起双手做投降状，“我猜你不会开抢。”

回答他的是枪械上膛的脆响。

“你可以试试。”马克托着枪的手，坚定得没有丝毫晃动。

莱克斯不笑了，阴鸷的蓝眼睛紧盯着他，“你不觉得我们其实是同一类人吗？”

“人在哪里？”马克又问了一次，同样锋利的面部露出不耐烦的神色。

莱克斯忽然大笑起来，“你扮作情圣的样子实在太有意思了，当初用卑鄙手段把Dudu踢出局的人是谁？你那么爱护他，为什么当初绞杀他时会毫不留情？说到底，Dudu对你并没有那么重要。你现在回过头来找他，不过是因为Facebook步上正轨，让你产生了自己可以两者兼得的错觉，对不对？”

马克强装的镇定第一次因莱克斯的质问而龟裂。

“辜负他的信任，击溃他的尊严，诋毁他引以为傲的学业，让他觉得自己毫无价值的人是你啊，马克·扎克伯格。”

“你胡说！”马克愤怒驳斥他，但心中隐隐升起一丝不安。

“你知道我说的是事实。”莱克斯气定神闲，“而且要不是他在面对你的时候连基本的专业知识都忘了，我还不知道你们那个小小的宿舍项目对他来说是如此非比寻常的存在。”

“或者说是你，马克，”莱克斯说话的语气突然变得阴测测，“幸亏我发现你是那么特别的一个，幸亏我发现了......”

马克垂在身侧的那只手用力捏紧，原来爱德华多遭受的苦难真的和他有关。

“所以你用了下作手段去强迫他，让他没法离开你。”

“不不不。”莱克斯夸张地摇头，“Dudu一直就很听话，又乖，他不会离开我，你应该知道，即使是你，也无法撼动。”

“很听话，又乖？”马克重复。不等莱克斯反应，他冷笑，“你所需要的，或者说，你不惜用令人作呕，使他恐惧的手段留住他，其实追求的，不过是他很听话，又乖？”

“你难道不是？一旦他没有满足你，就将他三振出局，你选择放弃，而我坚持留下他。你敢说从来没想让Dudu依顺你的想法？”

马克看着莱克斯，19式的枪口始终瞄准他。

过了一会，他说，“莱克斯，我和你不一样。我不会试图去控制华多。没错，我们有分歧；是的，我骗了他。但是我没有把他当做我的所有物。华多有自己的思想，他不需要去依附任何人，他的灵魂独立而独特，它光辉又美丽，我尊重他为自己所想据理力争的任何行为，即使我并不认同他的观点，可那不代表我有资格踩着他的背脊，强迫他对我俯首称臣。我们是平等的。我宁愿驱逐他，也不会像你这样为一己私欲，卑劣地把他禁锢在身边。”

马克冷冷注视着莱克斯，看他因为自己的话而瞳孔骤缩，一字一顿强调，“莱克斯，你，没有这个资格。”

“你凭什么这么说。”莱克斯也被激怒了，苍白的脸上泛起神经质的潮红，“你以为自己知道的就是全部，哦，你看了我寄给你的录像就以为他完全是被强迫的。”莱克斯大笑起来，“Dudu明明爱我！你都不知道他和我做爱时有多热情。还有我们的第一次，是Dudu主动爬上我的床，你想不想看更多？我有的是他需索无度的证明。”

“够了。”马克喝止他。用力闭了下眼，再睁开时，那抹疯狂到想要杀人的愤怒已经平息，“那又怎么样？你得到过珍宝，现在你已经失去了。”

远处隐约响起警车鸣笛声，没多久房门被敲响，管家惊慌失措的声音从门口传来，“先生，他们拿着逮捕令！”

距离马克进门，还远远不到半小时，显然他刚才说的28分钟自动曝光罪证只是一个幌子，莱克斯应该也早已料到，警察找上门来，也不见惊慌失措。

马克在调查莱克斯的时候，几乎把他翻了个底朝天，自然也找到了他登记在册的医疗记录，还有莱纳德·卢瑟个人档案里被人为抹去的家暴案底。莱克斯不是在一个健全的家庭氛围里长大，母亲早亡，父亲有严重的暴力倾向，但这并不意味着他被赋予了伤害别人的权利。

马克终于放下平举良久的19式，“华多最大的不幸，就是遇到像你这样的人。不过没关系，他也不是你，你就算再怎么折磨他，也不能将他摧毁。”

马克所认识的爱德华多是温和的，也是倔强的，有极大的韧性，大多数时候他会依着马克，这不是马克在控制他，而是爱德华多天生柔软心肠，但他偶尔发起脾气也会不讲道理，马克同样喜欢他无理取闹的样子。可惜莱克斯从来见识不到这些，他只想着让爱德华多惧怕，让他服从；莱克斯看不到他生气的样子，据理力争的样子，看不到他维护心中理想所做的坚持，他非要把一朵鲜活明艳的玫瑰风干制成标本，他自以为这样就能永恒禁锢他，从此归自己所有，其实真正囹圄其中，活成一纸薄片的人是莱克斯自己啊。但是马克不会告诉他这些，因为他不配。

莱克斯终于被闯入的探员靠上了手铐，在与马克擦身而过时，他停顿了一秒。

“在书桌底下。”莱克斯说，没有再往回看一眼，走出了房间。

证据送达时间，探员确认无误后请示上级所需要的时间，层层递交一直到批准逮捕的间隔，包括警车一路畅行，到达庄园路上所花费的时长，马克每一秒都经过精心计算，确保时间刚刚好。他不可能给莱克斯留下逃跑的机会，一切都是谎言，马克相信莱克斯也早就料到这一点。但就算莱克斯心里清楚又能怎么样，他知道自己完了，说了那么多，包括提及背叛、官司，到头来无非是想拉马克下水，向爱德华多证明，马克不过是他身边的另一个魔鬼。莱克斯得不到的，马克也休想得到。

正因为这一点，反而让马克判断出，爱德华多肯定在这个房间里，他顺水推舟陪莱克斯演一场戏，目的是为了让爱德华多能倾听自己心底的声音。

——华多，他说的不是真的。我从来不曾看轻你。

那张书桌，莱克斯在最初就告诉马克他曾在上面彻底侵犯过爱德华多的地方，它的背后悬挂着一幅巨大的画像——恶魔从天而降，天使自地狱破土而出。马克无暇领会这幅画的意义，快步往那里走去。他弯下腰，然后看到了令自己心碎的一幕。爱德华多全身赤裸蜷缩在书桌中间挖空的地方，他用力咬住自己的手指，指关节已经渗出鲜血。

他惊恐地迅速看马克一眼，又慌张地别开了脸，背脊因羞耻蜷缩得更紧。

马克拉开爱德华多塞在嘴里那根饱受摧残的手指，脱下自己的衣服，套在他身上。莱克斯一定是料准了爱德华多不愿意让马克看到自己现在的样子，才会大大方方连一丝束缚都没有地放任他躲在桌子底下。他果然宁愿咬破手指也不肯发出一点点动静。至于莱克斯最后为什么又主动指明了方向，马克懒得去揣测。

爱德华多现在的心理防线不会比一张纸厚，马克不想逼他，他既然不肯出来，马克就蹲在桌子前面陪他。不管爱德华多有没有在听，有一搭没一搭，自顾自说着一些琐事给他听。

不知过了多久，马克的肚子忽然发出一阵咕噜噜的叫声，爱德华多下意识抬起头，正好撞见马克素来冷峻的脸上露出一个全然无辜的表情，紧接着耳朵里又钻进第二下可爱的咕噜声。

“你多久没吃东西了？”爱德华多不由自主问。

“我有。就是，红牛......不太顶饿。”马克的声音听起来居然有些羞赧。

爱德华多张了张嘴，什么都没说又闭上了，伸手泄愤似地扯了一下他的卷毛。

马克仿佛会读心术般明白了他的意思，“是的是的，我没有好好爱护自己的身体，以后不会了，只要有你时常在身边督促我。”

他蹲着挪动脚掌，偷偷靠近一些，然后凑过去把羽毛般轻盈的吻落在爱德华多唇角。

太阳已经完全升起，阳光顺着敞亮的窗户投射到室内。马克背着光，剪影温暖如同救世神坻，他向爱德华多伸手，摊开的掌心里，每条纹路都在诉说爱意。

“华多，现在没事了。”

尾声

莱克斯顺着卢瑟庄园修剪得宜的草坪往外走，他每一步都迈得从容，就像是去参加莱克斯集团一个常规的媒体发布会，依旧体面优雅，如果不是手腕上那对象征失去自由的银色金属圈，恐怕没有人会把他和罪犯划上等号。

莱克斯在经过恒温植物园的时候，忽然想到很久以前的某一天，他的父亲因为一件微不足道的小事迁怒于他，而爱德华多也赶巧在那天下午和父兄一起来庄园做客。莱克斯躲在植物园摆弄花草，结果爱德华多找到了他。莱克斯心情不佳，懒得见人，故意低着头绕开爱德华多，他往左迈出一步，爱德华多就堵在左边，他往右挪动一下，爱德华多就挡在右边。莱克斯被他孩子气的举动弄得哭笑不得，问，你到底想怎么样。爱德华多回答，让我看看你的样子。莱克斯执意不肯。僵持了一会，爱德华多说，我今天象棋赢了一个很厉害的大师，我想要奖励。莱克斯反问，什么奖励。爱德华多就说，为表诚意，你必须抬头看着我。莱仰起头，索性亮出自己惨不忍睹的面容。爱德华多凝视他一会，凑过去，认真亲吻了他青肿的眼眶。

莱克斯还记得爱德华多靠近时，在自己面前突然放大的脸和他微阖眼睑下颤动的长睫毛。也许在那么一刻，他猝不及防闯入的不只是卢瑟庄园的某个角落，还有莱克斯的心。

莱克斯只以为一直陪着自己的小鸟要飞，他就想折了小鸟的翅膀。他觉得留住一个人的办法，就是让他不敢跑，一如他的父亲对待他的母亲。

但爱德华多不欠他什么，相反他曾给予莱克斯珍贵的爱意，可惜莱克斯从来就不懂，被缺憾和暴戾养育长大，致使他面目全非，早已丧失了爱人的能力。

秋风过境，树叶盘旋而落，莱克斯被塞进警车时，下意识抬起头，他看到光秃的枝桠上一只伯劳展翅欲飞。莱克斯嘴唇微启，喃喃自语，“我的小鸟要自由了。”

-Fin-


End file.
